


Relaxation

by SargentCorn



Series: Gentlemen in the Streets, Outlaws in the Sheets [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dutch gets a hand job by Hosea in a bath tub, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Coming home from work stressed, Dutch is given a bath and a surprise from Hosea.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Gentlemen in the Streets, Outlaws in the Sheets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea of Hosea giving Dutch a hand job in the bath tub out of my head, so here you go.

Groaning, Dutch rubbed the back of his head as he closed the door to his and Hosea’s apartment. He was stressed, tired, and wanted to rest his head against the other man’s neck and enjoy the presence of his lover and rock. Hosea’s presence often relaxed him to his core, and Dutch could never quite figure out why it did. Perhaps it was the way the older man held himself, or how he had infinite, or seemingly infinite, patience to all the stupid ideas running through Dutch’s head. Either way, Dutch wanted to bury his face into the crook of Hosea’s neck and never let go.

Slipping off his jacket and shoes, Dutch felt two arms wrap around his waist and all the stress in his body seemed to go away. His head fell back of its own accord, and he felt lips pressed against his temple. “Hosea,” he murmured eyes half-lidded with his hands rested against Hosea’s. “Missed you.”

A warm comforting chuckle sounded by his ear. “Bad day, big cat?” The pet name made his heart thump. His husband, his best friend, his Hosea, always compared to a large cat with the way he behaved. How he’d stretch out against the other man’s body, or how he’d almost purr where his curls rested against the nape of his neck. Or how he'd nuzzle his face against Hosea’s neck after long days at work.

“You have no idea,” he groaned back, turning around as he did. Pressing his forehead against Hosea’s skin, he went on, “I hate our new hired manager next to me. Some big shot wanna be named Leviticus Cornwall. _Leviticus_. Who names their child that expect for posh rich bastards.” Hosea’s chest rumbled with laughter as his hands rubbed his back. Dutch relaxed even more into his husband’s embrace. “Thinks he’s going head to the top despite never holding a management position until now. Ranting and raving about how the company was finally seeing his worth after thirty years with them or something.”

“Yuck,” his husband commented. Dutch snorted.

“You have no idea. Dumbass thought he knew better than me. _Me_. When I’ve been working that job for damn near six years now.” Sighing, Dutch pressed himself closer to Hosea. “You’ll cover a future alibi right?” Hosea snorted loudly making Dutch burst into giggles. “I suppose that’s a no, then?”

“I don’t remember there being anything about covering for murder in our vows, darling,” Hosea said, slight amusement tinting his voice. “I love you, but I’m not quite sure I’m willing to go that far.” It was Dutch’s turn to snort.

“Damn.” He grinned into Hosea’s shoulder. “And I was hoping…”

“Hope all you want, it’s not happening. But what I can do is draw you a bath and give you a massage?” Dutch pulled away to smile at his practical soul mate.

“That sounds wonderful, sweet fox.”

“Good.” Hosea pressed his lips against Dutch’s nose. “Go put the rest of your stuff away and meet me in the bathroom dressed. Let me take care of you for a bit, hm?”

“Sounds like a plan.” With a roll of his eyes and dramatic sigh, Hosea playfully smacked his chest. Dutch’s laughter followed him to their room.

Stepping into their bathroom, Dutch found himself surprised by the sudden appearance of candles and soft music playing, but he wasn’t about to complain. It made him smile wrap his arms around Hosea’s waist from behind. “You’re really going to spoil me here,” Dutch whispered before pressing a kiss to Hosea’s neck.

“You’re worth it when you’re not going off about Tahiti and mangoes, Dutch.” Pulling away, he watched Hosea turn around to face him, a playful smile on his face. Dutch couldn’t help but return it.

“I’m not that bad!” Shaking his head, Hosea started to unbutton Dutch’s shirt.

“You tried buying mango smelling shampoo, and it smelled like shit,” Hosea replied slipping the fabric off. “Thought I was going to have put scented candles around the house for a while.” Huffing playfully, Dutch helped Hosea get the shirt off him. “Then the mango scented spray, and the…” Dutch cut him off with a kiss, laughter dancing in his mouth.

“Alright, maybe I’m a little bad about it.” Hosea arched his eyebrows in disbelief. “Okay, okay, maybe I’m a little worse than that,” Dutch chuckled watching Hosea unbuckle his belt and slide out the belt loops.

“That’s an understatement,” Hosea joked dropping the belt to the floor. Another playful huff left his chest before he lifted his legs to help Hosea get his pants off him. His underwear soon followed, and he was led and helped into the bath. A content sigh left his body when warm water touched his skin.

“This feels nice, darling. Thank you,” Dutch breathed resting his head against the wall.

“You’re welcome, handsome.” Silence descended on them as Hosea poured water on Dutch’s hair before taking the shampoo and rubbing it in. His fingers scratched Dutch’s head in all the right places making it sound like Dutch was purring. Another laugh sounded from Hosea as he scratched Dutch’s head harder making a near moan slip from the other man’s mouth. Shaking his head with a smile, Hosea poured water on Dutch’s head before combing the soap out gently. He repeated this process for the conditioner as well.

Then he grabbed the soap and a washrag and began to gently scrub his husband’s skin. Focused on his task, he hummed a soft song that had Dutch smiling before humming along. They had their first dance as a married couple to this song, and something about humming it to Dutch as he bathed him felt right. Like an unspoken declaration of love towards the man that stolen his heart so many years ago.

However, as he finished rinsing the soap off, Hosea realized there was something else he wanted to do. Hosea slipped his hand down Dutch’s chest, through his happy trail, and around his soft cock making Dutch open his eyes and stare. “May I do a little extra for you, darling?” Hosea said voice soft. “Better to do it now than having to clean up after the massage.”

A smile etched its way onto Dutch’s face. “It’s hard to resist you, dearest,” Dutch replied before pressing a kiss against Hosea’s lips before pulling away with a glint in his eyes. “I suppose you may do a little extra as long as I don’t have to pay.”

Hosea rolled his eyes again in fake exasperation. “You’re a little shit, you know that?” he said with a chuckle before slowing pumping his lover’s cock. Dutch leaned against the tiled wall again eyes already half-closed.

“I’m your little shit, sweet fox.”

“That you are, big cat,” Hosea murmured pumping his lover a little faster. Ducking his head, Hosea left soft kisses and bites up and down Dutch’s jaw. His free hand slipped under the water to tease Dutch’s balls while the other stayed stroking his lover. A loud wanton moan slipped from Dutch accompanied by a jerk of his hips. Grinning to himself, Hosea moved from his jaw to his neck leaving a trail of kisses and bites.

“Hosea,” Dutch moaned out leaning into the bites. “Fuck, it feels so good already.”

“Good,” Hosea said into the skin leaving a harder bite. Dutch gasped and writhed under his touch.

“Shit, I’m already… already close.”

“I know. Sh, close your eyes and enjoy it.” Moving his hand from Dutch’s balls, Hosea pulled his lover into a fierce kiss. “I love you, darling.”

“Love you too, dearest,” Dutch replied between pleasured groans. Hosea sped up his pace occasionally rubbing his thumb against Dutch’s tip. And as he teased and stroked him, Dutch started to thrust into his hands.

“That’s right, darling big cat. Come for me.” And Dutch did with his back arching and mouth in a silent scream. The water turned warm near Hosea’s hand from Dutch’s release and Hosea stroked him a little more before letting go. Leaning back with a lazy and pleasure smile, Hosea was delighted it took a few seconds before Dutch finally opened his eyes.

“Mister Matthews, you are something else,” Dutch growled before dragging him into another kiss.

Chest rumbling with laughter, Hosea pull away to rub his nose against Dutch’s. “So I am told. Now,” he stood up with hands outstretched, “let’s get you dried off so I can massage you down.” Once Dutch’s hands were entwined with his, he lifted him from the water before grabbing a towel and gently patting Dutch dry.

“Thank you, sweet fox.”

“Of course, big cat. Of course.”


End file.
